


Color of Magic [art]

by wednesday



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Yennefer and magic.





	Color of Magic [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> (Click on the picture to see a bigger version.)  
> (Click [here](https://i.imgur.com/b5nBngL.gifv) for a gif.)


End file.
